


Loving You Was Not A Choice

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Requited Love, cap is a florist, pat owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: "It had become somewhat of a routine. Charles would replace the flowers in the bakery at the end of the week, and Pat would give him something to take home for dessert. He didn't really do it for the cakes though, just being able to see Pat at the end of the week was more than enough."
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Loving You Was Not A Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allineedisaquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/gifts).



> hello all! this is just a little fic inspired by the [amazing art](https://patcaps.tumblr.com/post/640525321617260544/warm-and-cosy-patcap-au-where-pat-runs-a-bakery) by allineedisaquill! i highly recommend checking out [their stuff](https://patcaps.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art) as it is just absolutely stunning.
> 
> just so you know, as this is a modern au, i've given cap the name 'Charles'! 
> 
> title from the song 'wild and young' by mcfly

_"Red Gardenia's - Secret Love, Admiration, Respect."_

\----------------------------

The small bell above the door of the bakery rang as Charles pushed through it, the smell of freshly baked bread and sweet cakes flooding his senses. Although his flower shop was right next to PattyCakes, the walls were too thick to let any of the scents through, so the only time he could indulge in the sweet aroma was when he visited the bakery. When he first opened his flower shop next door, Pat, the owner of the bakery, had gone over and introduced himself, giving Charles a small lemon loaf cake as a shop-warming gift. The next day he'd had taken over a bunch of flowers as a 'thank you' for the cake. A week later Pat visited the flower shop to ask Charles how to keep the flowers alive longer.

Charles replaced them for him.

He wasn't sure why he did it. He could've easily told him some well-known methods, or explained that it was too late and he'd have to buy new ones. Instead, Charles made a new bunch almost immediately and gave it to the baker, telling Pat not to worry. Maybe it was because of the way the other man smiled at him, or because of his kind eyes. Whatever it was, Charles knew he was in trouble. 

It had become somewhat of a routine. Charles would replace the flowers in the bakery at the end of the week, and Pat would give him something to take home for dessert. He didn't really do it for the cakes though, just being able to see Pat at the end of the week was more than enough. 

This week, however, he was met by Kitty at the counter. Usually she was in the back with her wife Mary baking all of the delicious bread and cakes. 

"Good afternoon Katherine, just here to replace the flowers." Charles placed the basket of flowers onto an empty spot on the counter, picking up the first bunch before making his way over to the few small tables by the wall, and placing the new flowers in the vases. 

"Oh hello Charles! The poor flowers were starting to look so sad, Pat will be so happy to know you've come by!" Kitty smiled as she watched him move from table to table while waiting for Mary. As he walked back to the counter to get more flowers, Mary came out of the kitchen with her bag, joining Kitty as they got ready to leave.

"Ah, afternoon Mary. Leaving early are we?" Mary nodded and she slipped her hand into Kitty's before replying.

"Yes, Pat's busy with a special order so we's leaving early"

"It's 'we're' Mary. Well, enjoy the rest of your day then ladies." Charles watched as the girls made their way out the door, saying their goodbye's and turning over the 'open' sign to 'closed' as the bell rang behind them. After they had left, Charles walked around the counter and picked up one of the vases from the set of shelves on the wall, taking out the now wilting flowers and replacing them with fresh ones from his basket behind him. He did the same to the second vase before looking under the counter for the small spray bottle Pat used to water the flowers. 

Charles made his way around the bakery spraying all of the flowers with water before heading back to the counter to return the bottle. As he was putting it back, a familiar voice broke through the calm silence of the shop. 

"Charlie, you're here! Great you can help me..." Pat's sentence was cut short as his eyes widened looking around his bakery. Beautiful pinks, yellows and blues were dotted around the shop, the sweet smell of the cakes now mixing with the delightful aroma of the freshly cut flowers.

"Pat?"

"You replaced the flowers again. I forget how pretty they are each time. Thank you." Pat turned back to Charles and pulled him into a tight hug, his glasses moving up his nose as his face pressed into the taller mans chest. Slowly, Charles returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Pat and hesitantly resting his chin on the others head. 

"You're very welcome. Now, what did you need my assistance with?" As they pulled away, Pat laughed and brushed off some flour he'd gotten on Charles' shirt, the older man smiling gently as he did so. 

"Oh! I need someone to taste something for me. I'd ask Mary or Kitty, but they're too nice to tell me if it's not good enough." 

"Of course, lead the way." Charles followed Pat into the kitchen, the two walking over to a counter with multiple pastries placed in a line. 

Pat watched as the florist tasted the different pastries, writing down notes if something was too flaky or not sweet enough. As much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help his imagination from running wild. Is this what it'd be like if they were together? Pat baking in his apartment, Charles sitting at the kitchen table, flowers and cakes galore. Would he come up behind Pat and wrap his arms around his waist? He imagines them doing the dishes together, Pat washing them and Charles drying and putting them away. Maybe they'd get a dog together, he's always wanted one. He'd probably try and give them food during dinner, Charles would catch him doing it though. He's always been very perceptive. He thinks about how lovingly Charles would speak to him. 'Thank you, dear', 'Yes please, love', 'It's perfect Pat'  
'Pat', 'Pat', 'Pat-'

"Patrick!

"Huh?!" Pat looked up from his notepad, his pen long forgotten. Standing in front of him was Charles, his hands firmly holding Pat's shoulders and a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Pat? You weren't responding, I didn't know if something was wrong." Pat slowly nodded and looked at the ground feeling guilty, he hadn't meant to make his friend so worried about him.

"I'm okay. Sorry Charlie, I zoned out, no need to worry. I'm just nervous I won't get these pastries perfect. My friend Alison is getting married soon and she's asked me to make the pastries for it." Charles watched as Pat sat on the small stool he kept in the kitchen, the younger man taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the edge of his shirt, something he often did when he was anxious.

"Your friend Alison, is her fiancée's name Mike?" Pat nodded and put his glasses back on as Charles slowly knelt down, his knees cracking as he did so. "I'm a friend of theirs as well. They've asked me to supply the flowers, I know exactly how you're feeling right now." Pat looked at Charles and let out a sigh of relief, smiling slightly at his friend in front of him. 

"You know Alison and Mike too? I can't believe we hadn't met sooner. Say, do you need anyone's opinion on the bouquets? I think I may need a break from all this baking." Charles let out a quiet laugh and stood up, holding his hand out for Pat to take. As the two of them left the kitchen, Pat came to a stop in front of the shelves by the front counter, looking up at the flowers in the vases.

"Wow, those are new! They're beautiful. What are they Charlie?" Pat squeezed Charles' hand as they stood next to each other, his eyes fixed on the deep red flowers in front of him.

"Red gardenia's, my favourite."

"I love them." 

\----------------------------

"Doesn't Alison look like a princess?" 

Charles looked up from the table where he was sat alone, everyone else had left to dance with Alison and Mike. He didn't mind it though. He'd been sat with Pat and the girls, as well as his own employees Thomas and Robin during the reception, and he couldn't be more grateful for some time alone. At the sound of Pat's voice, Charles looked up, his jaw dropping almost immediately, the light from the fairy lights hanging above them cast a beautiful warm golden glow onto Pat's face. He couldn't deny it even if he tried, Pat looked absolutely breathtaking. Charles continued to take in Pat's features as the baker sat down next to him, placing him elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, looking longingly at the happy couple on the dance floor. 

"She looks beautiful." Pat turned and smiled at Charles, causing the older man's heart to do backflips.

"You did a really good job with the flowers Charlie. Alison showed me her bouquet, she was telling me what each different flower meant." Reaching an arm over, Pat picked a red gardenia from the bouquet in the middle of the table. "She didn't have red gardenias in her bouquet though, so she couldn't tell me it's meaning." Ever so gently, he placed the flower into Charles' jacket pocket, smiling at the sight. "Our table is the only one that has them. What do they mean, Charlie?"

Charles rubbed his hands on his trousers as he looked at the flower in his pocket, very aware that Pat was waiting for an answer. What was he supposed to say? The truth? Charles didn't know if he was strong enough to tell Pat the truth. He didn't want to lose their friendship. If keeping his feelings buried deep inside of him meant that Pat would still like him, then he was more than happy to do so. But looking up into Pat's eyes, all he could think about was spending the rest of his life with the man next to him.

"A secret love."

"You keep putting them in my bakery."

"I do."

Charles turned his gaze back to the crowd on the dance floor, unable to look at Pat in fear of his reaction. Carefully, Pat took Charles' hand in his own, bringing it up to his face and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Charles slowly looked back at Pat before looking down at their entwined hands, his heart beating rapidly.

"I think red gardenias are my favourite too."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
